Memories
by GirlWithNoLife
Summary: Valentine's day is a day to dream of love and be with the ones who made the warm flame in their hearts dance. For many, more however, Valentine's Day was a day to remember the ones they couldn't be with anymore. North was one of those people.


Summary: Valentine's day is a day to dream of love and be with the ones who made the warm flame in their hearts dance. For many, more however, Valentine's Day was a day to remember the ones they couldn't be with anymore. North was one of those people.

Disclaimer: If you don't recognize them, I most likely own them. Everything else belongs to Dreamworks and William Joyce.

_**~*Memories*~**_

_All of my memories keep you near_

_In silent moments, imagine you'd be here_

_All of my memories keep you near_

_Your silent whispers, silent tears_

_Together in all these memories_

_I see your smile_

_All the memories I hold dear_

_Darling, you know I'll love you till the end of time_

_- WITHIN TEMPTATION - MEMORIES LYRICS_

*8*

_February 14th. Valentine's day._

North felt himself heave a heavy sigh. It was a sigh that revealed his age in all his features, and the sadness behind his bright blue eyes, taking the place of the wonder that usually filled them.

For many, Valentine's Day was a day to hope and dream of love; to be with the ones who made the warm flame in their hearts dance.

For many, many, more however, Valentine's Day was a day to remember love lost. The ones they couldn't be with anymore. North was one of those people.

North found himself wandering through the workshop, though he didn't really look at anything. His head hung below his large, broad shoulders, which were also slumped in sadness. He walked slowly, shuffling his feet as his eyes locked on the ground. This was unusual as North was known far and wide for his jolly soul, his life, his strength; today he was none of those things.

This worried the Elves and the Yetis, especially Phil, for when North walked by he didn't tell Phil to repaint all the trains, which he always did. No one said anything however, when they remembered the day. Instead, they stayed out of his way and went about their work. North was silently thankful for that;

If they talked to him, he would have to pull himself together. He would have to force a smile and tell him that everything was fine, that he was fine. That would have been a lie though. And he hated to lie nowadays.

The old man blinked in surprise. Somehow North had found himself in his special work shop. He must have subconsciously wandered here, but why?

Then he saw it.

A sad, yet nostalgic smile on his face, North walked to the table where his Russian doll was. He picked it up and his smile grew. He walked to the window of the room as his vision became clouded with the memory of a beloved he could no longer see on this day of love.

*(0)*

It was beyond eons ago, when North was not yet the Guardian of Wonder, though he was a Guardian at the time.

Like today, it was February the 14th, though it would not be called Valentine's Day for years to come. He remembered that there was a lot of snow that day, though a few blossoms were starting to peek through the white fluff.

That day he was struggling with a baby to keep her coat on.

"Hold still, Cupid!" he had grunted at the struggling, winged babe.

"No!"

Back then, North was not as old as he was now, but he was not a young lad either. His hair was a cropped dark brown and on his face was the start of a beard and a mustache. Nothing as grand as the one he had in present time, but it was still a fine one in his opinion.

The bandit felt himself grimace as the white wings of the baby slapped against his cheek.

Baby Cupid was Sandy's daughter (1) and even though it was cold outside, the stubborn thing refused to wear a coat, (along with any other article of clothing outside a diaper) and he was sure her father would be more than a bit displeased if he let her run around without any protection from the weather.

From a corner, North heard a light chuckle. Casting a half glare, his eyes fell on a woman with a beautiful smile.

Her name was La Befana, a woman who would one day be known as the Witch of Epiphany and Mrs. Claus(2). She wasn't a fair young maiden, like most women with magic, but she wasn't unattractive ether. She was like North in age, though she stated she was far older than he. There were a few lines beneath her bright, jade green eyes and around her mouth, showing a bit her age, but she was still very beautiful in North's opinion. Her dark auburn brown hair was long, even in a braid and went past her should.

She was currently behind a counter mixing some chocolate as North remembered that she was determined to learn Bunnymund's secret ingredient to all his chocolates.

"Entertained, are we?" He sneered slightly, prompting a laugh from the woman.

"Yes we are!" she returned in a jeering tone. As she said this, Cupid knocked North back with a strength no toddler should have, and broke free. As North tumbled back the baby angel hopped to the other side and kicked off the coat before plopping down with a huff.

Befana laughed as North sat up, rubbing his chin. He kept forgetting that Cupid wasn't like other babies. He looked over at the woman and raised a brow. She tried, and failed horribly to hide her laughter, but he didn't mind. He was more annoyed with the stubborn babe in the corner.

"You could help!" he said, almost pleadingly annoyed. Still laughing slightly, Befana walked over to Cupid and bent down as small as she could.

"Cupid, don't you want to play outside with Billy?" she asked, her voice soft, like a mother.

"Billy! Billy!" Cupid cheered happily at the mention of her best friend. Befana chuckled at the little girl's excitement.

"Well," she said patiently. "You _can't_ go out," She grabbed the jacket that was thrown aside and held it up. "without a **jacket**." North could see the toddler scowl in thought, before she conceded.

Befana helped Cupid into the pink jacket before she toddled back to North who took her outside to play. After a bit of childish entertainment, North left Cupid under the supervision of Katherine and Nightlight.

When he returned, North leaned on the counter still rubbing his chin.

"I swear that girl has a head like a rock." He muttered. From his play, he had acquired a small snow drop flower behind his ear.

Befana, who gone back to mixing, gave him a sympathetic look as she leaned forward and kissed his chin.

"The key with children is patience, calmness, and when all else fails, barter and bribe." She told him. "You'll learn someday."

"Not if I'm getting knocked around by a baby." North mumbled, his bandit pride feeling hurt. Befana laughed slightly, making the man smile. North remembered how much he loved her laugh. It always had a way of cheering him up, even when it was at his expense.

"You're very good with kids, North." She said. "Not so much babies though. Which, is surprising considering;"

"Considering what?"

"That you're the biggest baby I know." North pouted slightly and Befana giggled as she playfully tweaked his chin. That was when he noticed the bandage on her hand. Frowning slightly, he grabbed it.

"What's this?" he asked.

"Hm? Oh, I burned it slightly on the stove while cooking for supper." Befana shrugged it off as if it was nothing, but North refused to release her hand.

"You need a bandage for a 'little' burn?" Befana couldn't help but smile at his worry.

"It's nothing! I promise." She assured him. She gave him a peck on the lips so he would release her hand.

"You're such a sweetheart, North. That must be your fourth layer."

"My _what_?" Befana looked at the ceiling trying to find the right words to explain.

"I believe people are like little Russian dolls;" she said. "We're all layered with different masks, personalities; and at our center is what we give others. I like peeling back the layers and seeing each new side of a person. Like with you;" She tapped him with her spoon. "When we first met, I saw that you were very intimidating, yet fearless. Then once you were off the battle field and among friends, you became quiet jolly. Then as I got closer you became a mystery that I was, and still am, determined to unravel. And finally, I discovered how kind and caring you were. That's when I fell in love again."

"I see…" North shifted shyly as his a blush danced across his features. He scratched his cheek to hide it. Befana had a habit of saying weird things, but that was one of the things he liked about her. "And what do you think you'll find at my center?"

"More than likely, a wide eyed baby." At this North playfully flicked a little chocolate at her.

He smirked challengingly at her as she wiped the chocolate from her face. She kept her composure just before she used the spoon to toss a spoonful in his face. North wiped it off and before the two knew it, they were laughing screaming as they threw chocolate at one another. It finally ended though when the two embraced and fell to the floor, still laughing.

Befana was the first to untangle and push herself up slightly. This was only so she could settle herself on the man's chest.

"Looks like the Bandit King is losing his touch." she smirked, feeling very proud of herself. North gave a sneaky grin.

"Is that so?" Suddenly North flipped the both of them over so that their positions were switched.

"You were saying?" He teased. He pinned her below him, not enough to hurt her though. He would never dream of doing that. She laughed at him and herself before raising her head to meet his lips. The kiss was gentle and soft, but full of a kind love that could only build with time and care.

"I love you." She told him when he pulled back for a moment.

"And I love you a thousand times more." He responded before kissing her again, this time with a bit more passion.

*0*

In the present, North was surprised when a tear escaped his eye and fell on the doll. He had to blink a few times to realize that he was not in Santoff Clausen with his love, but his work shop alone. His heart gave a painful throb as he turned his gaze to the now night sky.

If he knew how little time he and Befana would have in that peaceful bliss, North never would have let her go. Never stopped gazing into those kind jade eyes, holding that kind hand, kissing those soft gentle lips…

"My sweet Befana." He muttered. In his hand he turned the doll. "I will always love you and only you."

He stayed by the window all night and watched the stars, only the moon to comfort him as he drowned himself in the memories of his lost love.

_**~*End of Chapter*~**_

This is a sort of teaser for the future Befana story. Though, those will be slightly darker.

This is just a silly one shot I wrote on the day of love. Not sure if I'll write more, maybe if I get some requests.

It's not great, and I apologize for that, but I still hope you'll give me a little feedback.

Especially if you have any information on Befana. All I can find on the old girl is the three wise men tale. But does she have a work shop like North? Does she have little elves? Or any side-kicks? What are her colors? (like Santa's colors are red, white, and green.) Can someone help me out here?

Well, anyway, tell me what you think of this short piece and I hope you'll read my BefanaxNorth story when it's finished.

1- This is a reference to my other one-shot, The Chronicles of Cupid: Cupid's Beginning.

2- There some sources that say that Befana is also Mrs. Claus, that's why I chose her.


End file.
